X Files: Operation Molly Malone
by JKerry
Summary: Scully and Langly go undercover in a rock and roll club to try and infiltrate a drug deal. Will they pull off the sting successfully?
1. Chapter 1

_I've always wanted to do a fic about Langly and Scully working together since I saw the Three of a Kind episode in season six as they don't talk to each other much. Here's a fanfic of the FBI getting the Lone Gunmen's help in infiltrating a drugs club scene. Enjoy!_

USA, NYC

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," a woman's voice said from around a corner. "I can," a male voice replied. "You look... different," he said. Special Agent Dana Scully and her associate, Langly walked round a corner as they neared a club. Scully gave him a look. "I feel so uncomfortable in this. The things I do for the FBI," she said, and adjusted her baggy t-shirt so it wouldn't fall down on her shoulders.

Scully was wearing cut denim jeans and a baggy t-shirt that said 'Soul Coughing'. She had borrowed it from Langly. Langly, who loved rock music, wore his trusty Ramones t-shirt and a pair of scruffy trousers. Scully also dyed her hair jet black, and wore a fake nose ring and a choker.

"Why do I have to go in with just you anyway, Langly?" Scully complained. "Why can't Mulder do it?" She asked, knowing full well what the answer was going to be, but she was so unomfortable and out of her comfort zone that she had to ask it.

"Mulder and Byers look too much like narcs. If I went in with them and Frohike, they'll beat us to a pulp," Langly told her. _"I heard that, Langly,"_ a male voice said dryly into his ear piece. "Sorry, Frohike. But I'm just telling it like it is," Langly told him.

" _You're doing fine, Scully,"_ a male voice added in Scully's ear. It was her partner, Special Agent Fox Mulder. She knew he was waiting around the other corner by the back entrance of the club with the rest of the Gunmen.

 _"Remember, we're waiting for the drug dealer to say the word 'Molly', which is the name of the drug we need to take from them in a sting. There are agents undercover in the club by the bar where you'll be meeting the guy, so if you guys get into any trouble, remember to just order an Irish Car Bomb, okay? Irish Car Bomb,"_ Mulder told them.

Scully sighed. "Okay, Mulder," she said, and followed Langly towards the guarded entrance of the club. Langly looked down the queue as they queued to enter the club. "Are you sure you can get us in there, Langly?" Scully asked, a little unsure. "I hope so," Langly said, as he toyed with his hair. "I just need to be sure they will accept our names," he said, more to the ear piece than Scully. Both Scully and Langly were wearing a wire, but it was sophisticated design so the FBI were confident it wouldn't be found in a pat down as they queued to get into the club.

 _"They'll accept it just fine, Ringo and Reignold,"_ Mulder replied. He sat with the Gunmen looking at two lap tops, each one showing Scully and Langly's point of view. Behind Langly, Scully saw a man with long hair and wearing baggy t-shirts. He had tattoos on his arms and his hair was shaved off. He winked at her. She groaned and turned away. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Ringo," Scully said with a grin. "You're telling me that even though you go to these clubs, you still end up alone?" She asked, nudging him on the arm to make him look at the guy who winked at her. She looked at Langly meaningfully, wanting him to silently tell the guy in tattoos to back off. Thankfully, Langly got the hint. "Yes, until I met you, sweetie," he said, and put an arm around her shoulders. Scully flinched a little at his touch, but quickly regained her composure. She smiled at Langly as she looked at the guy out of the corner of her eye.

Thankfully, he too, got the hint, and began to chat up the girl behind him. Scully rubbed her arms. "It's cold huh?" Langly asked. "I guess you're used to waiting in line then in the dark right?" Scully asked him, trying not to shiver. "Here, wear my jacket," Langly offered. It was a denim jacket, torn and scruffy in various places.

Scully smiled in surprise as she took the jacket. She had no idea that Langly could be thoughtful! "Uh, thanks," she said, and gave a surprised Langly a kiss on the cheek. Langly grinned despite himself. It felt good helping a lady. Maybe he could do that a bit more often, he thought.

"No problem, babe," he said, trying to convince people next to them that they were a couple. It seemed to work. After a while, they finally reached the front of the queue, and a bouncer patted them down in a strip search. They didn't find the wire, as Scully and Mulder predicted. With a silent sigh, Scully lead the way into the club after the bouncer nodded at them that they could enter. She held Langly's hand as she lead the way into the crowd. There was a heavy metal band playing in one area, and a bar on the other side of the club. There was also a VIP area upstairs.

Langly and Scully's contact said that he'd meet them by the bar at 12:30. Langly looked at his watch. It was 12:00 sharp, looks like they were early. "Hey, Regina! How about a dance?" He shouted to Scully over the music as he showed her the time on his watch. Scully eyed him dubiously in a 'you have got to be kidding' look. But then she remembered they were both undercover, so she decided to go for it. "Go on, Scully," Mulder's voice said into her ear. "Show Langly your dance moves, G-Woman," he said. "Shut up, Mulder," Scully hissed into the ear piece.

Together, Langly and Scully made their way in the crowd a bit more. When they reached the middle, Langly started dancing and moving his head to the beat. "This is what I'm talking about!" He said to Scully happily. "It's a Ramones tribute band!" He told her. "Really?!" Scully asked, trying to join in with the dancing and look convincing at the same time. "I would never have guessed!" She said. She tied Langly's jacket around her waist, and began to gently bob her head to the beat. People were moving, bobbing and generally making some noise.

"Come on, Regina! Get into the beat, man," Langly coaxed her as he played air guitar. He then took Scully's hand and they began to jump around to the music, Scully closed her eyes, trying to enjoy it. To her surprise, she ended up liking it. It was a while since she got any exercise, so jumping around helped her release some stress. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Langly shouted to her as he lead the way with the dance moves. "Thanks," Scully yelled back.

Just then, the lead singer of the rock band jumped into the crowd and began crowd surfing. Scully found herself joining in with Langly as they pushed the singer's hot and sweaty body over their heads. Afterwards, Scully made a 'that was disgusting' look at Langly, and she wiped the man's sweat away from her hands with a tissue.

Langly chuckled and rolled his eyes at Scully. "It's what we do," he told her. "Nice dance moves," Mulder said into her ear. "Really?" Scully asked. "Yeah. You're doing good, Scully. Just dance around with Langly and wait for the guy to appear, okay? We've got you covered and we'll let you know when the guy comes," Mulder told her. Scully nodded. "Thanks," she said in the earpiece. "It's okay," Langly said to her with a grin. "We've got one more song then why don't we get a drink while we wait for the guy to come. Does that sound okay?" He asked her over the music.

"Sounds great! I'm getting hot," she shouted back. "You're right there. You _are_ hot, baby," Langly told her with a raised eyebrow. Scully gave him a look. "Down boy," Frohike told Langly in his ear piece. "Don't lose sight of the mission," Byers added. Langly nodded. "I know, I know," he said. He held his hand to Scully. "Come on, Reignold," he told her. "Let's dance."


End file.
